deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ditto132/Strider Hiryu VS Zero
Wiz: There are tons of sword wielding characters in fiction. However, few can compare to these two badasses. Zero, from the Mega Man Zero series. Boomstick: And Strider from... Strider. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Strider Hiryu has been on our show before, VS Ryu Hayabusa. Now he's back for round 2. Boomstick: What's not to like about this guy? He has an awesome voice, awesome hair, an awesome cartwheel jump, and an awesome sword. Oh, and his name means "flying dragon". Wiz: He can dodge bullets from Master Chuck's assault rifle, which can hit omnipotents. Boomstick: He can also cut through multiverses like butter with his'' bare hands.'' Wiz: Strider can cut through Wolverine's bones, which are strong enough to withstand attacks from Superman.. at full'' force.'' Boomstick: He also can call on his Options, or three different types of robots which can aid him in battle. Wiz: They are capable of destroying hyperverses. Boomstick: -and are thus, not to be messed with. Strider Hiryu- "All are equal in the face of death." Wiz: Moving on to Zero, Boomstick: *cough* Who is totally cooler than Mega Man. *cough* Wiz: Zero is an extremely powerful Reploid, or a robot that can think like a human. Boomstick: This dude has a seriously sweet arsenal. He can use his Z-Saber, which is basically a lightsaber, and also the Buster Shot, a gun which can can be loaded with element chips, Shield Boomerang, capable of reflecting projectiles, Triple Rod, similar to a lance, Chain Rod, which is like Gundam Epyon's Heat Rod, Recoil Rod, a tonfa-like weapon, and the Zero Knuckle, which makes him punch harder. Wiz: He is very fast, having tied MLG Hyper Sanic in a race. Boomstick: Zero can slice through hyperverses easily with his Z-Saber, and if you get in his way, prepare to get cut into a million pieces. Wiz: Why such a specific number? Boomstick: I don't know, you're the smart one... Zero- "What am I fighting for?!" Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Boomstick: Holy shit, Zero got annihilated. Wiz: Zero unfortunately had almost literally no possibility of winning this fight. Zero was strong enough to seriously hurt Strider, and his arsenal was very powerful. However, Strider's Cypher can cut through Wolverine's bones. Superman's infinite mass punch barely damaged Wolverine's bones, and that can destroy ultraverses. This means swings from the Cypher are capable of slicing through ultraverses easily, something Zero can't withstand at all. Boomstick: And not only that, Strider being able to dodge bullets which can hit omnipotents means he has, wait for it, beyond infinite speed. It looks like Zero had zero chance of beating Strider. Wiz: The winner is Strider Hiryu. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Raiden- "I am Raiden, God of Thunder." Raiden- "Jack is back!" Raiden VS Raiden. Category:Blog posts